William Kenny
William "Will" Kenny is a houseguest on Big Brother Canada 6. Biography Retrieved from Global TV Name: William Kenny Age: 25 Hometown: Trepassey, NL Occupation: Oil Field Technician, “Rough Neck” Relationship status: Single Describe yourself in three words: Tall, funny, and “newfie.” There are many sides to Big Brother. Let’s pretend you’re him! What kind of Big Brother would you be? I would be the nice, generous, caring Big Brother. I would also want to see some surprises throughout, some showmances for sure, people getting back-doored…expect the unexpected. Do you have a strategy to win Big Brother Canada? I do! It might change but it will be to be a nice fella, try and get along with everyone and make friends, don’t go in being a loud mouth and getting on people’s bad sides. I think I might be a target because I think people might compare me to Jon Pardy, being from Newfoundland. But once I get in and people see who I am, I hope they don’t do that and put a target on my back. What are you known for? I’m known for being the funny guy out of our group of friends. The young dad – I have a kid who’s five years old; I had him when I was 19. Just an outgoing fella that everyone gets along with. I like to joke around and play pranks on people. What part of the Big Brother Canada experience do you think will be hardest for you? The hardest part will be being away from my son. I work offshore so I am gone for half the year and then I’m home for six months of the year. But when I’m home now we swim a lot outdoors, there aren’t many indoor spots you can go to. We like trampolines and just fun kid stuff like that. I think he will be excited when he sees me on TV. I will be nervous, but I won’t be doing anything I shouldn’t be doing. Who is your Big Brother Canada idol and why? Jon Pardy, since he’s from Newfoundland, and I think he did a good job. Ika and Demetres last season were my two favourites. They were a powerhouse – he won all the competitions and she ran the house. What do people from Newfoundland have that gives them an edge to win Big Brother Canada? We are known to be hard workers in general, very friendly. We also have cool personalities and are easy to get along with. Player History - Big Brother Canada 6 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother Trivia *William is the first Canadian HouseGuest to have his official HouseGuest name (the name under his Memory Wall photo, in his Diary Room sessions, etc) changed before the start of a season. He was originally announced during the cast reveal as William, but when the season started it was officially shortened to just Will. *Will is the only male juror that did not win HoH or a PoV competition. References External Links Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother CAN Contestants Category:Season 6 (CAN) Contestants Category:4th Place Category:Season 6 (CAN) Jury Members